Merry Christmas Sweetcheeks
by Glcstories
Summary: December 24. Ziva's first christmas with the team after Somalia. Tony will give her his present. A present that everyone will remember.


December 24

Gibbs invited the whole team at his house to celebrate Christmas together. Ducky and Palmer arrived first so they helped Gibbs decorating the house. Palmer put some lights on the door and in the dining room and some mistletoes on the entrance door. After a while McGee arrived with Abby singing Christmas' songs and, with bags full of presents, they sat on the couch waiting for Tony and Ziva to come. They were coming together. By Tony's car, to be specific.

"Tony, keep calm it's not the first time you let me drive.."

"I know.. but today is Christmas Eve! I don't want to die today, please! Let me drive." He begged her with puppy face.

"No. Get in or I'll kill you." She gave him a look that wasn't questionable. She was very serious. They were late 'cause Tony had to pack his presents because he forgot until the last minute, so Ziva had to wait for him to finish.

"Are you in a bad mood?" Tony asked. It was her first Christmas with the team after Somalia, and even if they were a little late, he didn't understand why she had to be so upset.

"No. You put me in a bad mood. Let's go." Tony got in the car and prayed for their lives to be saved from Ziva's terrible driving.

They arrived safe and sound at Gibbs' house. They entered keeping attention at the mistletoe on the door and the one on the kitchen ceiling. They helped Gibbs cooking and setting the table for dinner. Tony and Ziva sat near each other and laughing to some Abby's extravagance , Tony put his hand on Ziva's thigh. She looked at him in the eye and they started with their staring contest that lasted until an embarrassed McGee said: "Now comes the cake"

"Cake?" asked a surprised Tony. His hand still on Ziva's thigh.

"Yeah, and I made it" smiled Ziva. She took his hand off her, stood up and went to take it while Tony did the same. "I'll help you."

"What, do you think that I am not capable of carrying a cake by myself?"

"I just wanted to...doesn't matter" Tony was arrived near her when he stopped to go back to his seat but in that moment everybody screamed 'no!' staring at them. Abby was pointing out the mistletoe "c'mon guys! You have to kiss! You must." Said Abby serious. Tony turned his head to Ziva and smiled at her. She quickly kissed him, as it was normal and then went to sit back near Gibbs. Tony embarrassed remained there in front of everybody staring at her. Gibbs grinning gave Ziva a head slap and said "come on DiNozzo! Give us the cake!" Tony took the cake and went back in the dining room sitting near Ziva. She looked at him and gently caressed his cheek "what Tony? The dog ate your tongue?" Tony was still silent. He couldn't believe that Ziva David gave him a kiss. It wasn't the kiss he expected but at least it was better than nothing. He had to take back the control of the situation so corrected her "is the cat Zeevah, the cat eats the tongue not the dog!"

Around midnight everybody had fallen asleep. Abby and Mcgee were on the armchair near the fireplace, head against head with Christmas' headbands still on. Gibbs was in his bedroom while Palmer had driven Ducky home so they'd be back the next morning. Tony and Ziva had to share the couch. They were still awake and were watching their friends sleeping. Tony looked at Ziva. Her eyes where sparkling and her smile was so warm that made Tony's heart beating faster. When she turned, she found him staring at her.

"what?" asked Ziva smiling with her cup of chocolate in her right hand.

"you look happy." Answered Tony putting a hand on her cheek. At his touch Ziva felt her skin getting warmer and she blushed.

" 'cause I am. I mean, I have a family now. The only thing I am still missing is…well there's time for that." Tony got closer to her face not taking his hand off. Ziva's breath became harder and even if her mind was yelling at her to move, she couldn't. She remained there, lost in his beautiful green eyes trying not lose her mind and focusing on her chocolate. Tony put his other hand under her chin to make her look at him again. He smiled, a warm and reassuring smile, the one he reserved only for her. And then they kissed. Tony got closer and Ziva cancelled the space left between them. It felt so good. It was soft and gentle but very passionate. Tony moved his right hand around her waist and the left one through her hair while she put hers behind his neck. They kissed with all the love they had. When they stopped, Ziva rested her forehead against Tony's and then he said that. That three words she has always secretly dreamt to hear.

"I love you Ziva" and gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you too Tony".

"Merry Christmas Sweetcheeks."

"so...this is my present?"

"you will have another one,don't worry. what a spoiled woman!" commented Tony laughing.

They laid down on the couch and fell asleep in each other arms. The next morning, when they woke up found the team staring at them.

"what do you want guys?" said Tony yawning.

Abby gave him her camera and they saw the video. There were him and Ziva talking and then kissing. Abby's camera had filmed everything when she left it on to see Santa bringing the presents. Ziva blushed but then she kissed Tony. Gibbs grinning, gave both of them a head slap and said "Finally! Merry Christmas fam!"


End file.
